


Anamorphoses

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desire, Dreams, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Healing Sex, Love/Hate, Mentions of Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth - Freeform, Mirrors, Sexual Fantasy, mentions of Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Cersei regarde Brienne et la réalité se transforme, les illusions et les fantasmes se mettent à valser – des cheveux blonds, un regard déterminé, une épée. Cette vision déformée l'étourdit et là, devant ce chevalier en armure, c'est toute sa vie qui s'anamorphose.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 5





	Anamorphoses

C'est un éclat doré qui attire son attention, une étincelle au milieu de cet enfer chaotique, un pas, deux pas, trois pas, l'espoir enfle, Brienne s'avance, les pierres et les débris disparaissent et pendant un instant tout se confond, des cheveux d'or, des yeux d'émeraude. Elle regarde ce miroir déformant et tombe à genoux, elle hésite, ses larmes brouillent les lignes et les contours et tout n'est plus qu'illusions et rêves éveillés, alors elle se penche et soulève le lion avant de faire demi-tour.

Elle garde les yeux fermés et c'est facile de se tromper, tellement facile, elle s'illusionne, son chagrin manipule et métamorphose et elle parvient presque à oublier que c'est le mauvais lion qu'elle tient dans ses bras, le mauvais jumeau.

.

Brienne est dans un état second, elle l'emmène sur Torth et elle ne voit pas toutes ces ombres autour d'elle, elle ne voit pas qu'elle vient de sauver la plus grande meurtrière de Westeros, l'ennemie de la reine dragon, ne veut pas voir, des yeux verts, des cheveux dorés, c'est tout ce qui illumine son esprit, l'obscurité est chassée, persécutée, ignorée.

Quand Cersei ouvre les yeux elle les regarde avec avidité, oublie le reste de son visage, se perd dans ce paradis émeraude, la reproduction est parfaite, son cœur bat vite, beaucoup trop vite mais ça ne dure pas, bien sûr, le reflet se fissure, des nuances affleurent, c'est le vert du feu grégeois et pas le vert de la forêt, un vert brûlant, un vert violent.

« Je vous hais. »

C'est la première chose qu'elle dit et les Sept Enfers s'ouvrent sous les pieds de Brienne, elle a devant elle le portrait du chaos, celui qu'elle a sauvé du néant et de la destruction, pour la première fois elle se dit que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, ce tableau est peint avec mille nuances de regrets.

.

Brienne évite Cersei, fait des détours pour ne pas la croiser, ses efforts sont vains, Torth est un gigantesque miroir, du doré ici, un peu de vert là, son imagination s'emballe, elle erre dans les couloirs en murmurant le nom de Jaime, ses larmes sont comme des éclats de verre qui déchirent, tailladent, poignardent.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question fuse un matin, la lionne se dresse face à elle, Brienne doit baisser la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, ça ne va pas, cette copie est mauvaise, trop petite, elle n'arrive pas à la cheville du portrait original, celui pour qui elle a traversé tout un continent et survécu aux flammes.

« Je vous ai posé une question. »

Ses traits trop fins, ses mains trop délicates, son ventre qui forme une légère bosse sous sa robe, c'est faux, tout ça, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait.

« _Répondez-moi_. »

Des émeraudes brûlantes, de l'or incandescent, du sang rugissant, sa tristesse vole à son secours, altère, arrange, corrige, Brienne entrouvre les lèvres, c'est un lion qu'elle a en face d'elle, le désespoir renvoie les différences dans les ombres, elle a les mains moites.

« Vous lui ressemblez. »

La haine déforme ce visage séduisant, c'est drôle, c'est comme ça que Jaime l'a regardée la première fois qu'il l'a vue, elle en est renversée.

« Je vous hais. »

Elle s'en va, l'or et les émeraudes s'effacent, Brienne a l'impression qu'on lui arrache quelque chose, son ombre, son reflet, elle l'ignore, ce qu'elle sait en revanche c'est que ça fait atrocement mal.

.

Cersei se sent vide, il lui manque quelque chose, elle se traîne comme une âme en peine en hurlant sa rage et sa douleur, son désespoir lui fait perdre la raison, chaque matin elle se met en quête de son autre moitié, guette son double, traque son reflet, les eaux saphir des étangs de Torth ne lui renvoient que sa propre image, elle est trop identique, trop parfaite, alors elle crie et gifle la surface de l'eau, le miroir lisse se brise, son visage se déforme, son imagination fait le reste, elle tend les bras et étreint un fantôme.

Elle observe Brienne avec une haine non dissimulée, cette hideuse créature qui murmure le nom de Jaime sans même s'en apercevoir, elle profane le nom de son jumeau, de l'autre part d'elle-même, elle le salit, il sonne faux, c'est insupportable, elle a envie de se jeter sur elle et de briser ce reflet égaré dans ses yeux.

« Vous êtes si laide, » lui dit-elle un jour alors qu'elle caresse la lame de son épée.

Brienne demeure impassible, ne relève pas la tête, se perd dans les miroitements de Féale, cherche le souvenir de Jaime, Cersei s'avance et la lui arrache des mains.

« Qui pourrait vouloir de vous ? » crache t-elle avec mépris. « La _Vierge de Torth_. »

Brienne tente de lui reprendre l'épée, leurs mains se touchent, elles frissonnent toutes les deux à ce contact, la lame est comme un miroir entre elles, de l'or et des émeraudes d'un côté, une armure de l'autre, deux reflets imparfaits, il suffit de les mélanger et Jaime Lannister reviendra vraiment d'entre les morts.

« Plus maintenant, » répond Brienne, elle a l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à prouver, elle veut gagner ce duel, montrer à Cersei que Jaime était comme elle, un noble chevalier, il était fort et courageux, il était devenu son double en s'extirpant de l'ombre cruelle de sa jumelle détraquée.

Cersei lâche l'épée sous le choc, les yeux de Brienne brillent d'une étrange lueur, le défi fait chatoyer les saphirs, la rage et la jalousie mettent le feu aux émeraudes.

« Je vous hais. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire face à cette révélation, celle qui vient de fissurer son reflet fantôme en même temps que ses certitudes et tout ça est peut-être bien sa plus grande défaite.

.

Cersei a chaud, trop chaud dans son grand lit vide, la nuit ne lui offre aucun répit, le vide en elle se creuse et il la ronge de l'intérieur. Elle caresse son ventre arrondi, se mord la lèvre et laisse sa main se perdre entre ses cuisses dans une tentative désespérée de le combler un peu, pense à d'autres caresses, d'autres doigts, d'autres gémissements, remue les hanches et puis grogne de frustration en retirant sa main, c'est trop peu, ce n'est pas assez, le vide revient.

.

Brienne fait d'étranges rêves, des cheveux dorés et des yeux verts hantent ses songes, elle ferme les yeux, sent qu'on l'embrasse sur les lèvres, dans le cou, son double est revenu, elle se colle à lui et tout son être prend feu.

Le miroir se brise brusquement, le fantasme s'évanouit, elle se réveille avec une drôle de chaleur entre les jambes et rougit de honte dans l'obscurité.

.

Brienne a l'impression d'être devenue une proie, où qu'elle aille le regard brûlant de la lionne la guette, la traque, la débusque, c'est une ombre qui la suit, un reflet gênant, un reflet dément.

Tous les matins elle se rend au bord d'un étang pour se laver, les rayons du soleil ne réchauffent pas sa peau de glace, dans ces moments-là elle ne gèle plus seulement de l'intérieur, peu lui importe, elle aime le froid, le froid lui rappelle Winterfell et les étreintes de Jaime, le froid éteint le feu brûlant qui consume ses rêves chaque nuit.

Elle regarde son reflet dans l'eau tout en se déshabillant, il est lisse, il est parfait et ça la frustre, dans tout son désarroi elle en est venue à aimer les déformations et les imperfections.

« Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu vous trouver. »

Brienne sursaute, les émeraudes se posent sur la moindre parcelle de son corps, la détaillent, la jugent, l'or lui semble bien plus chaud que le soleil, elle tremble légèrement.

La lionne s'approche d'une démarche féline, Brienne est entièrement nue et ne songe même pas à tenter de lui dissimuler son corps disgracieux, elle est captivée par le miroitement du vert et du doré, ces altérations qui sont tout ce qu'il lui reste.

Cersei n'éprouve que du mépris pour cette créature qui ne lui ressemble en rien, ses jambes trop longues, ses épaules trop larges, ses seins trop plats, elle tourne autour d'elle en songeant à Jaime, l'imagine embrasser et caresser ce corps qui n'est qu'imperfections, pense à son odeur, à son toucher, à son goût, un soleil incandescent s'allume dans son bas-ventre.

Elle se plante devant Brienne et plisse les yeux, ne voit plus que sa silhouette masculine, les contours d'un chevalier, la forme de Jaime, alors elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et se jette sur les lèvres de son reflet métamorphosé avec avidité et cherche la saveur d'une passion passée.

Brienne est trop surprise pour réagir, son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, du vert et du doré, ses fantasmes franchissent la barrière de la réalité, elle se laisse faire et cherche à retrouver le goût d'un amour oublié.

Ce moment d'allégresse ne dure pas, ce baiser est une contrefaçon qui ne peut les satisfaire, un trucage, une défiguration de la perfection qu'était Jaime Lannister. Brienne agrippe les épaules de Cersei et la repousse violemment, elle transpire et se force à ignorer cette honteuse chaleur naissante entre ses cuisses.

« Vous êtes folle. »

Elle ramasse ses vêtements et s'éloigne rapidement. Cersei la regarde partir avec mépris, cette misérable parodie de chevalier n'est décidément pas digne de Jaime.

.

Aucune n'oublie ce baiser décevant, elles s'observent en silence en se touchant les lèvres, pensent toutes les deux au même homme, un paradis perdu, un idéal inaccessible, Cersei ne vit que pour ses rêves d'épée et d'armure et Brienne rêve sa vie en vert et doré.

Cersei regarde Brienne et la réalité se transforme, les illusions et les fantasmes se mettent à valser – des cheveux blonds, un regard déterminé, une épée. Cette vision déformée l'étourdit et là, devant ce chevalier en armure, c'est toute sa vie qui s'anamorphose.

Ce n'est plus uniquement le reflet de Jaime qu'elle imagine, elle voit une dame de haute naissance qui a appris à se battre, qui sait se servir d'une épée, elle désire ce qu'on lui a toujours refusé.

Brienne fixe Cersei et ce miroir invisible fait son travail, il chamboule, bouleverse, déguise, une rivière dorée, un océan vert, tout en elle se renverse devant cette reine plus belle qu'aucune femme qu'elle ait jamais vue, celle qui anamorphose sa propre existence.

Ce reflet, c'est celui qu'elle a tant voulu, autrefois, avant d'apprendre à se battre, celui pour lequel elle a prié, un beau visage, des yeux charmeurs, une bouche à se damner, elle désire ce que les dieux ne lui ont pas donné.

.

Brienne a l'impression de perdre tout contact avec la réalité, la capitale en ruines, la reine dragon, ce sont des échos faibles repoussés dans les ombres par une lumière verte et dorée, celle pour laquelle elle a causé sa propre perte, celle qui l'a tuée aux yeux du monde, une lettre, deux lettres, trois lettres de Sansa, elle les ignore, personne ne doit savoir, personne ne doit venir lui arracher son reflet métamorphosé, ce miroir où le dernier morceau de son double grandit doucement.

Un halo d'or et d'émeraudes hante toujours ses rêves, elle gémit de plaisir dans son sommeil et se lamente de désespoir au réveil, la lumière du soleil est décidément bien trop cruelle lorsqu'elle illumine la réalité.

Brienne en vient à préférer la nuit, le monde des désirs et des fantasmes, chaque soir elle part se coucher le sourire aux lèvres, son double l'attend, son reflet se languit d'elle, elle s'empresse de partir retrouver ses baisers.

Une nuit, elle n'a fermé les yeux que depuis quelques minutes quand elle sent des lèvres se plaquer sur les siennes, elle répond à ce baiser tant espéré avec ferveur, son cœur bat vite, elle sent que quelque chose est différent, elle n'a pas seulement chaud, elle brûle, tout ça lui semble trop réel pour n'être qu'une illusion.

Elle ouvre les yeux, le bleu rencontre le vert à la lueur des bougies, Cersei se tient au-dessus d'elle, les émeraudes luisent de mille petites flammes.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Taisez-vous. »

Les lèvres de la lionne s'écrasent de nouveau contre les siennes, elle est paralysée, elle est bien plus forte que Cersei, ce serait si facile de la repousser, de la chasser, elle ne le fait pas, des yeux verts, des cheveux dorés, elle est prise au piège de cette anamorphose de Jaime et répond à ses baisers.

Cersei se consume de désir, c'est ce vide terrible en elle qui la pousse à rechercher son reflet, elle ferme les yeux, agrippe les bras de Brienne, caresse ses cuisses, devine des muscles puissants, un corps de chevalier, se met à bouger les hanches en gémissant, Brienne lève le bassin et l'imite, fiévreuse, prisonnière des désirs de son corps, laissée presque sans volonté.

Lorsque Cersei glisse une main entre ses cuisses fermes, c'est là que l'illusion se brise, Brienne n'est qu'une anamorphose fantasmée de Jaime, un mensonge, elle se redresse, les lèvres du chevalier sont encore humides.

« Vous ressemblez peut-être à un homme… »

Elle plaque la main contre son sexe, Brienne ne peut retenir un petit gémissement.

« …mais il vous manque la partie la plus importante. »

Elle se lève, frustrée, insatisfaite, vide, et laisse Brienne bras et jambes écartés, tremblante, esclave d'un désir inassouvi, ses joues prennent feu, elle a honte, tellement honte, elle se redresse et croise les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger mais Cersei ne la regarde déjà plus.

« Il avait raison, » lance t-elle alors que Cersei s'apprête à passer la porte.

La lionne s'arrête, la main sur la poignée.

« Vous êtes haïssable. »

Elle se retourne, le regard étrangement vide.

« Je sais. »

Et elle part.

.

Cersei étouffe ses hurlements dans son oreiller, ses larmes sont des éclats de verre brisé, elle se sent vide, elle se sent seule, elle se sent prise au piège et il n'y aura aucune échappatoire, cette fois, elle se demande s'il ne serait pas plus simple de se jeter par la fenêtre de sa chambre et de se fracasser en mille morceaux tel un miroir brisé, elle se demande quel type de reflet Brienne verrait dans cette flaque écarlate.

Elle pose une main sur son ventre arrondi, ses larmes se tarissent, il lui reste encore quelque chose, un écho de Jaime, d'autres yeux verts, d'autres cheveux dorés, malheureusement ce petit lionceau n'est encore qu'une ombre trop lointaine pour qu'elle cesse de chercher la silhouette tant haïe de son anamorphose.

.

Brienne se demande si elle ne devrait pas mettre un terme à cette mascarade, rectifier son erreur, détruire cette pâle copie du lion qu'elle aimait qui ne connaît que la haine, un matin elle saisit Féale et part à la recherche de Cersei sans trop penser.

Cersei s'interroge, il est peut-être temps que cette fable fantaisiste s'achève, que ses fantasmes meurent, il faut qu'elle mette en pièces cette altération de son jumeau dont l'existence est une insulte à ce qu'il était, un matin elle s'empare d'un couteau dans les cuisines et se met à chercher Brienne, l'esprit ailleurs.

Elles se font face dans un couloir désert, Féale est accrochée à la ceinture de Brienne, Cersei dissimule le couteau derrière son dos, elles s'observent, leur regard est parfaitement identique, le miroir invisible qui les sépare est de nouveau à l'œuvre, la résolution cède rapidement sa place à l'hésitation, elles se changent en statues de glace, incapables de bouger.

Elle renoncent, bien sûr, on ne brise pas un miroir, ça porte malheur. Exactement au même moment, elles font demi-tour sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot, il serait impossible de dire qui est le reflet de qui, cette reproduction est décidément parfaite.

L'une se dira qu'elle a trop d'honneur pour faire une chose pareille, l'autre se convaincra qu'elle a besoin d'elle si elle veut espérer survivre.

Une armure, une épée, des yeux verts, des cheveux dorés – aucune n'admettra jamais qu'elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à briser le reflet de Jaime Lannister.

.

Elles s'observent avec méfiance, c'est comme un jeu, une danse, leurs pas hésitants et leurs regards fuyants sont identiques et le pire est qu'elles ne semblent même pas s'en rendre compte.

Jaime hante toujours leurs rêves mais le revoir ne leur procure aucune satisfaction, il n'est qu'un souvenir, un spectre immatériel, c'est un être de chair qu'elles veulent sentir contre et en elles.

Cersei n'en peut plus, ce vide, cette absence, tout ça est en train de la tuer à petit feu, nul ne peut vivre sans reflet, alors un soir elle se glisse dans la chambre de Brienne et lui grimpe dessus. Un éclat infime de culpabilité l'empêche de l'embrasser alors qu'elle dort, si elle était du genre à éprouver de la honte elle regretterait sans doute comment elle s'est comportée la dernière fois, elle attendra le consentement du chevalier, peut-être parce qu'elle repense à toutes ces nuits où Robert s'est passé du sien.

Brienne émerge de son rêve, elle transpire, son cri s'étrangle dans sa gorge quand elle voit Cersei. La lionne hausse les sourcils d'un air arrogant, se penche et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne répond pas au baiser mais ne la repousse pas, ses yeux brillent d'incompréhension, cette fois c'est à son tour de poser cette fameuse question.

« Pourquoi ? »

Cersei ne répond pas, laisse négligemment traîner sa main le long de ses cuisses fermes.

« Je suis sa jumelle. Son autre moitié. Nous ne formons qu'un. Vous ne devriez pas voir de différence. »

Brienne se mord la lèvre, une force invisible l'empêche de jeter Cersei hors de son lit, elle se déteste pour être aussi faible et pour cette insupportable chaleur qui embrase son bas-ventre.

« Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et je vous laisserai tranquille. »

 _Non_. Elle veut le dire, ou du moins le croit-elle, ses certitudes sont métamorphosées par son désir grandissant, elle se perd dans les émeraudes et s'y noie avec un ravissement honteux.

Le mot ne sera pas prononcé. Cersei sourit moqueusement, satisfaite.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Une silhouette masculine, des contours flous recouverts d'ombres qui dansent, elle pourrait presque s'y tromper. Hélas, ce chevalier est du mauvais sexe et ne demeurera à jamais qu'une pâle copie mais Cersei n'a personne d'autre à sa disposition, pour se consoler elle se dit que Jaime a touché, caressé et mordillé cette peau et ce qui est à lui est à elle, elle a trouvé un moyen de se rapprocher de lui par-delà la mort.

« Écartez les jambes. »

Brienne hésite, ce qui lui reste de pudeur et d'honneur la retient, ce qu'elle fait n'est pas correct, elle le sait, elle vaut bien mieux que ça, alors pourquoi est-elle aussi faible face à ces miroirs de l'âme rongée de Cersei, ces reflets anamorphosés de l'essence noble de Jaime ?

Au fond, elle est aussi seule et abandonnée que Cersei.

Elle obéit.

Lorsque le visage de la lionne disparaît entre ses cuisses l'illusion renaît, le fantasme est reconstitué et ses rêves en vert et doré deviennent enfin réalité, elle pose les yeux sur cette rivière d'or et résiste à l'envie d'y perdre ses mains tout comme elle résiste à l'envie brûlante de gémir, elle sait que c'est ce que veut Cersei et elle ne lui donnera pas ça, la reine déchue a déjà bien trop gagné aujourd'hui.

Cersei explore ce territoire inconnu sans ressentir cette satisfaction tant attendue, l'absence de rugissements lui pèse, l'illusion s'altère, le vide se creuse de nouveau.

Alors que Brienne sent qu'une vague est sur le point de la submerger, Cersei relève la tête et la toise froidement.

« Suppliez-moi. »

Haletante, Brienne réprime à grand peine les protestations incohérentes qui se bousculent dans son esprit.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez entendue. Suppliez-moi. »

Le présent se dissocie du passé, la fantaisie redevient réalité, ce n'est pas comme ça que se comportait Jaime, elle en veut à Cersei de tout gâcher et elle n'en est que plus résolue à ne surtout pas la laisser gagner.

« Non. »

Cersei rampe sur son corps, les émeraudes menacent, les saphirs résistent.

« Suppliez-moi. »

« Non. »

Jaime ne résistait jamais longtemps, ses supplications étaient comme des prières, des blasphèmes, Cersei crispe les poings, rien ne se passe comme prévu, Brienne a décidé de tout gâcher.

« Vous êtes pathétique. »

Cersei se lève brusquement et sort en claquant la porte sans lui accorder cette délivrance pour laquelle elle a refusé de supplier, cette lueur frustrée se reflète dans le bleu et le vert, comme trop souvent leurs échanges se révèlent être tout sauf satisfaisants.

Brienne est en nage, les jambes toujours écartées, son cœur refuse de reprendre un rythme normal, elle en est réduite à glisser une main tremblante entre ses cuisses pour éteindre elle-même ce feu qui la consume, finalement la vague qu'elle désirait tant n'est qu'une petite et décevante ondulation, des larmes de honte et de frustration lui brûlent les yeux.

.

Cela devient un jeu.

Chaque soir, Brienne attend Cersei. Parfois, la lionne ne vient pas et elle demeure longtemps éveillée, frissonnante d'excitation et puis de déception, et parfois elle vient, et c'est peut-être bien là que sa frustration se fait la plus grande.

Cersei est un barrage qui arrête la grande vague espérée par Brienne par sa seule volonté et qui la transforme en simple secousse par son départ précipité.

Les émeraudes réclament, le bleu résiste, les saphirs restent silencieux, le vert murmure de rage.

Brienne ne suppliera pas, elle n'est pas si désespérée, elle n'est pas entièrement esclave de son corps, de l'effet que lui fait cette anamorphose dérangée, elle peut et elle veut résister.

Cersei n'abandonne pas, ça n'a jamais été son genre, un jour elle la possédera entièrement et elle l'entendra rugir, un cri de chevalier comme l'écho de celui qui rebondit sur les parois de ses souvenirs.

C'est un affrontement, un duel, leurs volontés se reflètent dans le miroir invisible, si parfaitement identiques qu'elles demeureront toutes deux à jamais sans défaut ou alors se briseront au même moment.

.

« Vous êtes haïssable. »

Brienne a suivi Cersei, c'est elle qui devient l'ombre, cette fois, comme bien souvent la lionne est agenouillée devant l'étang où Brienne vient se baigner et effleure son reflet trop lisse du bout des doigts, cherche à le brouiller un peu.

Elle sent encore la vague qui a failli l'emporter la nuit dernière se briser soudainement, il est toujours bien difficile de déterminer laquelle est la plus frustrée après cette étreinte inachevée.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi haïssable ? »

Elle ne connaît pas Cersei, au fond, pas vraiment, elle ne voit que l'enveloppe charnelle, la surface, l'autre moitié de Jaime que son chagrin anamorphose dans une tentative désespérée de le faire revenir d'entre les morts, sa mélancolie se repaît de ce reflet imparfait.

Cersei tourne lentement la tête pour se poser sur ce chevalier de fer qu'elle n'a pas encore pu faire plier et qui refuse toujours de la supplier, la version anamorphosée de son reflet brisé sur laquelle sa détresse aime fantasmer.

Elle laisse échapper un rire sans joie, soudainement très lasse, ou peut-être très triste, au fond toutes les émotions qu'elle parvient encore à ressentir ne sont que des nuances de désespoir.

« Parce que la haine est tout ce qu'il me reste. »

Une nouvelle lueur apparaît dans les yeux de Brienne alors qu'elle la regarde s'éloigner, quelque chose qui ressemble peut-être bien à la pitié.

.

Brienne s'observe nue dans le miroir de sa chambre, elle a l'impression que son corps a mis à genoux son esprit, elle fronce les sourcils, cela doit changer, que penserait Sansa si elle voyait ce qu'elle fait avec Cersei ? Elle est quelqu'un de bien, d'honnête, de juste, ou du moins elle espère l'être, et pourtant elle a laissé la plus grande meurtrière de Westeros planter ses griffes dans sa peau et tenter de faire céder sa volonté.

Tout ça doit cesser. Elle doit reprendre le contrôle de sa chair, redevenir un chevalier noble, le véritable double de Jaime.

Alors, cette nuit-là, quand Cersei se glisse dans sa chambre et lui grimpe dessus, Brienne l'accueille avec un simple mot.

« Non. »

Cersei se fige, la surprise fait étinceler les émeraudes avant qu'une ombre ne vienne les recouvrir, Brienne se mord la lèvre et serre les jambes, la peur traverse les saphirs, elle craint que la lionne ne lui écarte les cuisses de force.

Ses craintes s'avèrent infondées. Sans un mot, sans un regard, Cersei descend du lit, se retourne et quitte la pièce.

Brienne laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et ignore la moiteur horriblement familière entre ses cuisses. Celle-ci, en guise de revanche, la gardera éveillée toute la nuit mais Brienne est fermement décidée à attendre qu'elle disparaisse d'elle-même, sans qu'une faible ondulation ne vienne temporairement la repousser.

Elle a gagné, elle n'a pas cédé, alors pourquoi cette victoire ressemble t-elle à l'anamorphose d'une défaite ?

.

Cersei retourne dans sa chambre les poings serrés, ce petit jeu est terminé et Brienne vient de gagner, elle n'aura finalement pas réussi à la faire rugir, elle aurait pu écarter ses jambes de force pour accéder à ce trésor tant convoité mais elle ne regrette pas de ne pas l'avoir fait, même Cersei ne peut pas tomber aussi bas.

Son ventre s'arrondit, elle suppose que son petit lionceau est le seul reflet qu'il lui reste, maintenant, alors pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression qu'il ne sera pas assez ?

.

Cersei ne revient pas le jour suivant. Ni le jour d'après. Les semaines se succèdent et plus aucun halo vert et doré ne vient faire pâlir la lumière des bougies de la chambre de Brienne.

Elle a naïvement pensé que son brasier intérieur finirait par s'éteindre faute d'être attisé, il n'en est rien, il lui semble même encore plus ardent et la tient éveillée, faire comme s'il n'était pas là est de plus en plus difficile alors Brienne s'épuise toute la journée, elle court à travers Torth pendant des heures et combat des ennemis imaginaires avec Féale, c'est dommage pour elle que la couleur des arbres et celle du soleil ne font que lui rappeler ce qu'elle essaye désespérément d'oublier.

A aucun moment elle ne s'aperçoit que Cersei l'observe attentivement, elle aussi est consumée par un feu invisible, la jalousie la dévore alors qu'elle se perd dans la contemplation de l'anamorphose de sa vie, la guerrière qu'elle aurait pu être si on avait bien voulu lui apprendre à se servir d'une épée.

Un après-midi, Cersei subtilise Féale et se faufile à l'extérieur du château. Elle est presque incapable de la tenir à une seule main, fend l'air de quelques mouvements hésitants et maladroits, le visage rougi par l'effort et la concentration.

A aucun moment elle ne remarque que Brienne ne perd pas un instant de ce spectacle, elle la regarde avec un certain amusement, les flammes se ravivent un peu alors qu'elle fixe son existence anamorphosée, la dame qu'elle aurait pu être si les dieux avaient consenti à lui accorder la beauté.

Presque instinctivement, elle sort de l'ombre de sa cachette et se glisse dans celle de la lionne. Cersei sursaute lorsque les mains de Brienne se posent sur ses bras et corrigent sa posture.

« Comme ceci, » souffle t-elle dans son oreille.

.

Le lendemain, Brienne fait signe à Cersei de la suivre à l'extérieur. Une épée l'attend sur le sol, elle la ramasse sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il retourne.

« Féale est trop lourde pour vous, » explique t-elle. « Celle-ci conviendra mieux. »

Cersei ne dit toujours rien, la fixe avec méfiance.

« Je vais vous apprendre à vous battre. »

Pendant quelques secondes les ombres n'existent plus dans les émeraudes, elles chatoient de mille nuances de vert, le vert de la forêt et pas le vert du feu grégeois, ce vert-là semble être une déformation du bleu des yeux de Brienne, un reflet altéré et espéré.

« Sauf si cela ne vous intéresse pas… »

Cersei hausse les sourcils, se passe de réponse et brandit son épée.

Pas une seule fois Brienne ne songe qu'en lui apprenant à s'en servir elle rendra cette reproduction de Jaime un peu plus fidèle, un peu plus parfaite ; peut-être qu'elle s'est trop habituée à cette anamorphose pour avoir envie de l'améliorer.

.

Cersei a l'impression de se sentir revivre, sa plus ancienne frustration vient d'être enfin soulagée. Son ventre arrondi la gêne et elle ne parvient pas à garder son épée en main plus de quelques secondes mais tout ça lui semble tellement dérisoire, elle connaît enfin la sensation de tenir une arme, elle se sent puissante, elle se sent invincible.

Brienne se montre patiente, ne s'énerve jamais et lui donne des conseils d'une voix posée, comme le ferait n'importe quel noble chevalier, cette pensée lui fait un drôle d'effet, à ses yeux Jaime était le seul chevalier qui vaille quelque chose, à bien y réfléchir Brienne est une anamorphose de son jumeau alors il n'y a peut-être pas de quoi s'étonner.

« Je n'étais pas très douée, au début, » lui explique Brienne un jour. « On s'est moqué de moi, on a essayé de me décourager, de m'intimider parce qu'une dame comme il faut ne devrait jamais s'approcher d'une épée. »

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Une dame comme il faut doit apprendre à sourire, pas à se battre. Ça me paraissait tellement injuste, ça m'a rendue folle de rage. »

La rancœur empoisonne sa voix, ses yeux s'assombrissent et Brienne se surprend à penser que, oui, elle la trouve bien plus belle quand la lumière fait étinceler les émeraudes.

« Je ne les ai pas écoutés, j'ai persévéré et pour finir, je suis devenue chevalier. Ils s'étaient tous trompés. »

Cersei l'observe pendant un long moment, fait un léger signe de tête et ramasse son épée.

.

Un soir, Cersei tombe à genoux au bord de l'étang et observe son reflet à la lumière du soleil couchant, l'eau miroite d'éclats verts et dorés, l'image se dégrade et se décompose, elle voit Jaime, Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen, toutes ces émeraudes qui ont cessé de briller, cet or qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver, elle se prend la tête entre les mains et se met à pleurer.

Elle lève les yeux quand Brienne vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la compassion recouvre les saphirs d'un voile obscur.

Brienne recouvre délicatement sa main de la sienne. Cersei la laisse faire.

.

Le feu brûle toujours mais leurs rêves se modifient, leurs fantasmes se métamorphosent, vert, doré, armure et épée n'ont pas disparu mais d'autres lumières viennent les rejoindre, des traits fins, des yeux bleus, les reflets se brouillent davantage.

.

Un après-midi, alors que Brienne s'entraîne avec Cersei, elle est distraite par un bruit quelconque et détourne les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Sans qu'elle comprenne comment, Féale lui tombe des main et elle la regarde chuter sur le sol. C'est la première fois que Cersei parvient à la désarmer même si le mérite ne lui revient en rien.

Brienne hoche la tête d'un air approbateur, parvient à lui offrir un petit sourire.

« Bravo. »

Cersei n'est pas dupe, elle sait bien qu'elle l'a emporté uniquement parce que Brienne s'est déconcentrée mais le chevalier est trop noble et trop honorable pour le lui faire remarquer.

Quelque chose se produit en elle, une prise de conscience la frappe, un barrage cède. Elle laisse tomber sa propre épée sur le sol, franchit les quelques pas qui la séparent de Brienne, jette les bras autour de son cou et laisse sa bouche s'écraser contre la sienne.

Ce simple contact suffit à transformer le feu qui brûle à l'intérieur de Brienne en véritable incendie, elle serre Cersei contre elle et répond volontiers à son baiser empreint d'une gratitude désespérée.

« Je commence à voir, » murmure Cersei quand elles se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Voir quoi ? »

« Ce qui lui plaisait chez vous. »

Brienne sent ses jambes trembler, a peur qu'elles se dérobent sous elle, alors elle plaque Cersei contre elle et lui donne un autre baiser pour pouvoir s'accrocher à elle et ne pas tomber, leurs deux corps semblent indissociables, leurs reflets se sont mélangés, leur unité anamorphose leur altérité.

« Puis-je revenir ce soir ? » demande Cersei.

Des flammes d'anticipation menacent de la consumer, Brienne est un chevalier et sait quelles batailles elle n'est pas en mesure de remporter, jamais elle ne pourra supprimer ce feu contre lequel elle n'a cessé de lutter, elle cède et se résout à acquiescer.

Satisfaite, Cersei s'écarte d'elle et va ramasser son épée comme si de rien n'était.

.

Brienne serait incapable de s'endormir même si elle le voulait, elle a l'impression de brûler vive, son cœur manque d'exploser quand Cersei apparaît et grimpe au-dessus d'elle. Le baiser qu'elle lui donne est plus doux, moins violent mais tout aussi affamé que tous ceux qui l'ont précédé.

Quand la rivière d'or ondule entre ses cuisses Brienne ne peut résister à l'envie de la toucher, elle passe les mains dans ces cheveux plus brillants que le soleil et dont la seule vue est presque suffisante pour lui faire atteindre l'extase.

Elle ne supportera pas une nouvelle frustration, le feu la brûlera entièrement et il ne restera rien d'elle, alors quand la vague approche elle accorde à Cersei ce qu'elle veut sans que celle-ci ait besoin de lui demander.

« S'il vous plaît, n'arrêtez pas. »

Cersei relève la tête, un léger sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« Rugissez pour moi, » répond t-elle.

Elle acquiesce, bien sûr qu'elle le fait, sa chair semble s'accorder avec son esprit, tous les deux veulent la même chose, il n'est plus question d'honneur ni de fierté.

La vague n'en est pas une, c'est une tempête, alors Brienne rugit et son cri est la plus douce des musiques aux oreilles de Cersei. Avant de s'éclipser, elle lui donne un dernier baiser qu'elle sent à peine, perdue dans des brumes de plaisir.

.

Une étrange routine se met en place. La journée, Brienne et Cersei s'entraînent à l'épée. Parfois, quand le soir tombe, la lionne se met à pleurer sa douleur et ses chagrins alors Brienne prend sa main dans la sienne et y dépose un baiser. Le soir, elle laisse le feu la consumer, la vague l'emporter et rugit à en briser les miroirs.

Cersei a l'air d'être pleinement satisfaite de leur arrangement mais quelque chose dérange Brienne, ce reflet n'est pas symétrique, il manque quelque chose, elle ne devrait pas être la seule à rugir, cela ne lui semble pas correct.

Alors, une nuit, quand Cersei lui donne son baiser d'adieu et s'apprête à s'en aller, Brienne lui attrape délicatement le poignet.

« Attendez. »

Elle l'attire contre elle, Cersei étouffe une exclamation de surprise. Brienne la fait doucement basculer sous elle en prenant bien garde de ne pas écraser son ventre arrondi, étonnée de sa propre audace, peinant à réaliser qu'elle est en train de chevaucher l'ancienne reine des Sept Couronnes, la femme qui la terrifiait autrefois, son reflet anamorphosé.

Elle ne proteste pas alors Brienne dépose un baiser sur son ventre et très lentement, remonte sa chemise de nuit au-dessus de ses hanches.

Cersei la regarde faire, presque paralysée, le désir monte en elle, elle retient un long gémissement et puis ferme les yeux en essayant de se détendre.

C'était une mauvaise idée, Brienne ne ressemble pas assez à Jaime, l'envie la quitte comme elle est venue, d'autres reflets apparaissent, des éclats de verre issus de son passé, elle revoit Robert, Euron Greyjoy et comment ils l'ont écrasée de leur poids, comment elle a dû se laisser faire, complètement impuissante, se souvient de la douleur et des bleus sur son corps, de la haine et de la honte.

Le poids de Brienne lui est soudainement insupportable, elle ouvre les yeux et a un mouvement de recul.

« Non. »

Brienne s'arrête aussitôt, l'égarement est lisible dans ses yeux, Cersei ne peut retenir ses larmes et se met à pleurer.

« Non ! » répète t-elle alors que Brienne pose la main sur son bras. « Lâchez-moi. »

Elle se dégage et court hors de la pièce, Brienne la regarde partir les yeux brillants d'inquiétude, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

.

Le lendemain Cersei fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, a même l'impression que cette nuit n'était qu'un mirage, une nouvelle fantaisie de son esprit, cependant l'expression de Brienne a l'apparence de la réalité.

« Je suis désolée pour hier soir, » lui dit-elle. « Je ne ne voulais pas… je ne savais pas… »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, » rétorque Cersei avant de brandir son épée avec une étrange rage désespérée.

Ses fissures passées ne doivent rester que des ombres, elle ne doit pas les laisser se refléter dans la lumière des yeux de Brienne, alors Cersei tente de les colmater avec la seule chose dont elle dispose en abondance, à savoir la haine.

Le soir même, lorsqu'elle se glisse entre les cuisses du chevalier, nul désir ne fait flamboyer son corps, ses gestes sont froids, mécaniques, Brienne s'aperçoit que quelque chose ne va pas et ne rugit pas. Cersei serre les poings, dans sa fureur elle ne supporte pas d'être la seule à souffrir, la seule à se noyer dans son malheur, sans plus se contrôler elle plante les dents dans la cuisse de Brienne.

Ce n'est pas le plaisir qui la fait rugir, cette fois, elle serre les jambes et se redresse aussitôt, les éclats de confusion et de peur dans ses yeux poignardent Cersei.

« Vous me faites mal, » dit-elle.

Les illusions se brisent, les rêves éveillés s'effacent, les fantasmes au reflet de paradis ne renvoient plus que des images d'enfer, cette fois c'est au tour de Cersei de tout gâcher, ce miroir invisible ne semble décidément pas vouloir que ces deux altérités demeurent trop longtemps dissymétriques.

Cersei essuie les éclats de verre qui coulent sur ses joues d'un revers de la main et s'en va tandis que Brienne les laisse lui taillader la peau et ne cherche pas à la retenir.

.

Le lendemain, Cersei reste enfermée dans sa chambre, elle fixe le plafond allongée sur son lit, elle a l'impression d'avoir perdu ce qui n'a jamais vraiment été à elle, le miroir s'est brisé, qu'importe que Brienne soit un chevalier héroïque et courageux, elle n'est pas Jaime, elle n'est pas son reflet, ne peut pas l'être, Cersei est définitivement amputée de quelque chose, toute envie de se battre l'a quittée et même la vue de son ventre rond ne parvient pas à la faire se sentir mieux, ses larmes couleraient si elle ne les avait pas déjà toutes versées.

Quand vient le soir, elle se faufile hors du château et se laisse tomber à genoux au bord de l'étang. Son reflet éclairé par la lumière du soleil couchant la toise, il est lisse et sans aucun défaut et pourtant Cersei ne voit en lui qu'une totale imperfection, les émeraudes sont ternes, l'or est sans éclat, tout ça ne constitue qu'un grand vide.

Elle se déshabille et se penche pour effleurer la surface de l'eau, une ondulation déforme légèrement son reflet, ses traits se transforment, la beauté se dilue, s'efface, c'est comme si son enveloppe charnelle reflétait enfin sa laideur intérieure.

Alors Cersei ferme les yeux et se laisse glisser dans l'eau pour étreindre son anamorphose.

.

Brienne n'a pas vu Cersei de la journée, elle n'est plus habituée à ressentir ce vide autour d'elle, elle cherche en vain un éclat vert, une lueur dorée, ne trouve pas, elle est inquiète et elle s'en veut terriblement pour ça, Cersei est haïssable, Cersei l'a blessée, la morsure à l'intérieur de sa cuisse la brûle toujours, elle ne devrait pas se soucier de ce qui lui arrive, Cersei a beau avoir son sang, ses cheveux et ses yeux, elle n'est pas Jaime et ne le sera jamais.

Pourtant, alors que le soleil se couche, Brienne sort du château et part à sa recherche, au fond elle sait très bien où la trouver.

Lorsqu'elle arrive au bord de l'étang Cersei est en train de s'y baigner malgré le froid, les yeux clos. Après un instant d'hésitation, Brienne retire ses vêtements et entre dans l'eau, son corps est parcouru d'un violent frisson. La lionne s'aperçoit de sa présence et ouvre les yeux.

Elles restent immobiles et se dévisagent en silence pendant de longues secondes.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, » dit Cersei avec une grimace. « Une femme haïssable. La plus grande meurtrière de Westeros, celle qui a assassiné sans sourciller des centaines d'innocents. »

Brienne fronce les sourcils, les émeraudes luisent d'un appel au secours désespéré, l'image lisse de leur reflet l'empêche de bouger.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai dû faire pour survivre, vous n'avez aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai perdu. »

Elle remarque que la lèvre de Cersei tremble, elle ignore si c'est à cause de l'émotion ou du froid.

« Vous pensez que votre absence de beauté est une malédiction des dieux… en réalité, c'est une bénédiction. On ne vous a pas vendue comme une poulinière, on ne vous a pas chevauchée de force nuit après nuit, on n'a jamais regardé votre corps comme une simple marchandise. »

Brienne repense à la façon dont elle s'est braquée sous ses caresses, hantée par des souvenirs d'impuissance, sa gorge se noue.

« Je suis belle et… et cela m'a coûté très cher… »

C'est alors que Brienne s'aperçoit que Cersei tremble de plus en plus fort, elle semble avoir du mal à respirer.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? » s'alarme t-elle.

Quand elle s'aperçoit que Cersei n'est plus en état de lui répondre et qu'elle est sur le point de s'évanouir, elle se précipite vers elle et la rattrape juste avant que sa tête ne disparaisse sous l'eau.

« Cersei ! »

Leur reflet se brouille, se déforme et il devient impossible de les distinguer.

« Jaime… » murmure Cersei les yeux entrouverts face à ce chevalier qui vient de la sauver.

Brienne est trop inquiète pour reconnaître la réplique anamorphosée d'un de ses propres souvenirs.

.

Brienne transporte Cersei jusqu'à sa chambre, elle lui semble si petite, si légère, si fragile. Si brisée. Lorsqu'elle la dépose sur son lit, elle ne peut résister à la tentation d'admirer son corps nu si peu semblable au sien, son ventre rond, ses seins gonflés, un corps de femme, un corps désirable, un corps qui lui a valu un millier de cicatrices invisibles qui ne se reflètent jamais dans les yeux de personne.

Elle rabat les couvertures sur elle, se rhabille et s'assoit sur le lit en attendant qu'elle reprenne connaissance, le cœur frémissant d'anxiété.

Cersei finit par battre des paupières et ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, fronce les sourcils, se demande probablement comment elle est arrivée là avant de remarquer Brienne.

« Vous… vous m'avez sauvée. »

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demande Brienne en fuyant son regard.

« J'ai connu mieux. »

Elle pose une main sur son ventre, inquiète, et se détend quand elle sent le bébé bouger.

« Je vais vous laisser, il faut que vous vous reposiez. »

Alors qu'elle se lève, Cersei lui attrape le poignet.

« Brienne. »

Sa peau est glacée.

« Restez. Restez avec moi. »

Ce serait facile de refuser, si facile, mais Cersei est si désarmante qu'elle abat le fragile bouclier de protection que Brienne a tenté d'ériger autour d'elle. Elle acquiesce et se glisse à ses côtés. Cersei vient immédiatement se blottir contre elle, avide de chaleur, avide de sentir les bras protecteurs d'un chevalier autour d'elle. La lionne enfouit le visage dans le creux de son cou et Brienne est certaine que le bruit infernal des battements de son cœur va la garder éveillée.

En réalité, le cœur de Cersei est cette fois un parfait reflet du sien et on dirait bien qu'ils se mettent à battre à l'unisson.

.

Les nuits suivantes, Cersei vient toujours se glisser dans le lit de Brienne mais elle n'essaie plus de la toucher, elle se contente de se blottir contre elle et de lui parler à voix basse. Brienne l'écoute avec attention, le cœur au bord des lèvres face à cette anamorphose qui aurait pu être son propre destin si les choses avaient été différentes.

« Robert me chevauchait chaque soir l'année suivant notre mariage. Plus le temps passait et plus ses visites se faisaient rares. Plusieurs mois pouvaient passer avant qu'il ne retrouve le chemin de mon lit… mais il finissait toujours par revenir. Toujours. »

« Il vous… il vous violait, » murmure Brienne.

Les lèvres de Cersei s'étirent en un sourire sans joie.

« Non. Il était mon mari. Un mari ne viole pas sa femme, il prend ce qui lui appartient. »

« Il vous violait, » répète Brienne avec une conviction teintée de colère.

Cersei finit par acquiescer.

« Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir tué plus tôt. »

C'est un test, elle expose ses crimes odieux à Brienne et guette la moindre grimace de dégoût, c'est presque comme si elle essayait de la faire fuir, de chasser ce reflet qui ne semble pas décidé à s'écarter d'elle.

Brienne se contente de la serrer un peu plus fort, elle a appris à côtoyer toute cette noirceur et cette colère, elle lui demeure toujours étrangère mais ne l'intimide plus autant.

« Était-il doux avec vous ? » demande Cersei.

Brienne comprend immédiatement de quoi elle parle, les restes de ces souvenirs sont doux-amers dans sa mémoire, elle l'impression d'en avoir presque tout oublié, il n'y a plus que des échos verts et dorés.

« Très doux, » répond t-elle.

Cersei hoche la tête.

« Vous avez eu de la chance. »

« Je sais. »

Cersei ferme les yeux et ne dit plus un mot.

.

Lorsque Cersei s'aperçoit que son ventre est devenu trop gros pour continuer de s'entraîner à l'épée, la relation qui la lie à Brienne s'affranchit de toute dimension physique et charnelle. Aucune ne tente d'embrasser l'autre, la nuit est le seul moment où leurs corps rentrent chastement en contact.

Cersei a renoncé à chercher à retrouver le reflet de Jaime et apprend à se contenter de sa copie imparfaite, son propre reflet anamorphosé. Brienne, c'est elle dans une autre vie, une vie où elle a appris à se battre.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'a pensé Brienne de son corps quand elle l'a sauvée des eaux glacées de l'étang, si elle l'a trouvée belle, si elle l'a trouvée désirable. Cette question se reflète sur toutes les parois de son esprit et éclipse toutes ses autres pensées, le désir revient, elle a l'impression de perdre le contrôle de son corps, lutte contre elle-même.

Un matin, quand elle se réveille, un feu dévastateur fait rage dans son bas-ventre. Il est trop fort pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer, elle essaie de l'apaiser avec sa main et elle ne peut retenir un gémissement. Elle sursaute quand elle sent des doigts étrangers courir le long de sa cuisse et se retourne pour faire face à Brienne. Ses yeux sont aussi brillants que les siens, elle fronce les sourcils et se mord la lèvre.

« Laissez-moi vous aider, » murmure t-elle.

Cersei hésite, ses propres caresses n'ont jamais pu la satisfaire entièrement et la peau de Brienne est en train de la faire fondre, elle se liquéfie, elle en a envie, terriblement envie, alors pour un temps elle abandonne son obsession du contrôle et repousse ses mauvais souvenirs dans les ombres.

Elle acquiesce.

Brienne sourit timidement et laisse ses doigts s'aventurer dans sa toison, ses gestes sont maladroits, presque craintifs, pour une raison inexplicable cela ne fait qu'attiser le feu qui brûle en elle.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est bien ? » demande Brienne d'une voix hésitante en interrompant ses caresses.

Cersei s'empresse de la rassurer et hoche frénétiquement la tête.

« Continuez. Je vous en prie, continuez. »

Lorsque les doigts de Brienne percent sa chair elle laisse échapper un long gémissement, ondule des hanches et s'accroche à ses épaules. Leurs regards se verrouillent, le même désir s'y reflète, la même envie, la même faim, Cersei exulte, elle cesse de se sentir vide pour la première fois depuis la mort de Jaime, elle se sent bien, elle se sent désirée et respectée à la fois, elle se sent entière.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas, » gémit-elle. « Ne vous arrêtez pas… je vais… je vais… »

La vague qui l'emporte la laisse sans défense, elle rugit si fort qu'elle est sûre qu'on pourrait l'entendre à l'autre bout de l'île, elle flotte pendant de longues secondes dans un brouillard dont elle ne veut pas sortir. Elle ne remarque pas le sourire flatté de Brienne et la légère rougeur sur ses joues.

Quand Cersei reprend ses esprits, elle embrasse Brienne au coin des lèvres, ses émeraudes scintillent de mille nuances de gratitude.

« Merci, » murmure t-elle avant d'enfouir le visage dans son cou.

.

Cersei est un miroir à double face dont l'un des côtés, le plus important, ne renvoie que les ombres. Parfois, sans prévenir, ses émeraudes deviennent dures comme la pierre et froides comme la glaces, ses mots sont plus tranchants que la lame de Féale et Brienne tente de ne pas reculer, elle se tient bien droite et attend que l'orage passe. Alors, tout doucement, elle pose les mains sur les bras de Cersei et guette l'autre face du miroir, celle qui est cabossée, craquelée, brisée, celle qui ne renvoie que quelques échos de lumière et elle cherche à se noyer dans cet océan presque inexistant.

Cersei se sent sombrer, la faible lueur qui brille encore en elle n'est pas suffisante pour vaincre le chagrin, la haine et la colère qui transforment son cœur en désert aride, Brienne est un flambeau qui transperce la noirceur de son rayon incandescent alors elle s'accroche à ce soleil saphir pour rester à la surface, pour ne pas laisser le noir et le froid l'engloutir tout à fait.

Elles osent à peine se toucher, se contentent de quelques baisers qui les laissent essoufflées et la chaleur qui les embrase se fait moins ardente, plus douce.

Brienne apprend à naviguer entre les ombres, Cersei s'habitue à évoluer en étant baignée de lumière.

.

Un après-midi, Cersei prend Brienne par la main et la guide jusqu'à sa chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Vous m'avez appris à me servir d'une épée. C'est à moi de vous apprendre quelque chose. »

Leurs reflets sont dissymétriques depuis bien trop longtemps, il faut que l'équilibre soit rétabli.

« Je… je ne comprends pas, » avoue Brienne en restant plantée au milieu de la pièce.

Pour toute réponse, Cersei sourit avec un certain amusement.

« Déshabillez-vous. »

« Pardon ? »

Ses yeux se mettent à briller d'une lueur terrifiée, elle ne s'est retrouvée nue devant Cersei que deux fois et jamais dans une chambre, elle ne retirait jamais sa chemise de nuit pendant leurs étreintes.

« Ne craignez rien. »

« C'est que… »

Elle se mord la lèvre, a les mains moites. Cersei semble deviner les maux qui la tourmentent.

« Vous n'êtes pas laide. »

Brienne fronce les sourcils.

« Vous avez dit que… »

« Je dis beaucoup de choses. »

Cersei s'approche d'elle, pose une main sur sa joue.

« Faites-moi confiance. »

Les joues en feu, Brienne consent à s'exécuter en se demandant où la lionne veut en venir. Cersei la regarde attentivement sans prononcer un mot. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve entièrement nue, elle garde les yeux fermés et résiste à l'envie de lui tourner le dos.

Elle bat doucement des paupières lorsqu'elle sent les lèvres de Cersei se coller contre les siennes. Son baiser est langoureux, Brienne frissonne, commence à se détendre. Les lèvres se déplacent, s'attardent sur sa joue avant de se poser dans son cou et puis de descendre plus bas. Cersei embrasse chaque parcelle de son corps, ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses, Brienne se change en véritable soleil.

Cersei lui prend la main et la pose sur son propre sein, elle peut sentir son mamelon se durcir à travers le tissu de sa robe.

« Vous sentez ? » murmure t-elle alors que ses émeraudes flamboient.

Elle guide sa main plus bas et Brienne en vient à croire qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser quand sa peau rentre en contact avec la moiteur qui règne entre les cuisses de Cersei.

« C'est vous qui me faites cet effet. Vous et personne d'autre. »

Brienne est incapable d'émettre le moindre son sinon un long gémissement, elle tremble de désir et de satisfaction, c'est elle qui métamorphose ainsi le corps de Cersei, c'est elle qui fait briller ses yeux d'envie.

Cersei la pousse doucement sur le lit et lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille.

« Je ne peux pas changer votre apparence, » murmure t-elle. « Mais je peux vous apprendre à vous sentir belle. »

Brienne passe les minutes suivantes à fixer le plafond, la bouche entrouverte, étourdie de plaisir. Finalement, Cersei vient se blottir contre elle et dépose un baiser sur son épaule.

« Merci, » murmure Brienne alors qu'elle ne songe plus un instant à lui dissimuler son corps.

Elle tente de glisser les mains sous la robe de Cersei mais celle-ci secoue la tête.

« C'est inutile. »

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement.

« Mais… »

Brienne s'interrompt, ne sait que dire, se heurte à ces failles dont elle ignore encore toute la profondeur, se demande si viendra un jour où elle saura. Cersei soupire, prend la main de Brienne et la dépose sur son ventre.

Elles se contentent d'essayer de sentir les mouvements du bébé en silence.

.

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance, » déclare Brienne un matin d'une voix attristée alors qu'elles sont réveillées depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. « C'est pour ça que vous répugnez à me laisser vous toucher. »

Cersei fronce les sourcils.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pensez toujours que je vais révéler votre présence ici à la reine dragon ? Je… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. Vous êtes bien trop _chevaleresque_ pour ça. »

Elle se redresse, pose les mains sur son ventre, Brienne a parfois l'impression que sa peau est faite de glace, si dure qu'elle pourrait la broyer, si froide qu'elle pourrait la brûler.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demande Brienne. « Je voulais juste… je voulais juste que vous vous sentiez bien, je… »

« _Brienne_. »

Cersei se lève et lui tourne le dos. Brienne s'assoit sur le bord du lit et attend qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Je suis haïssable. »

Et avec ce simple constat il n'y a plus de place pour les reflets inventés, pour les faux-semblants, pour les excuses trop faciles, il n'y a que la cruelle et laide réalité.

« Ces choses que vous aimiez chez lui… vous ne les retrouverez jamais chez moi. Je ne suis pas courageuse. Je ne suis pas héroïque. Je ne suis pas chevaleresque. Je suis haïssable, je suis cruelle, je suis en colère. »

Brienne lui attrape la main et la tire doucement pour que Cersei se tourne vers elle.

« Je sais, » murmure t-elle.

Le masque d'assurance de Cersei se fragilise et les fissures d'ordinaire invisibles apparaissent au grand jour, ses émeraudes sont des lacs sans fond d'incompréhension.

« Alors… pourquoi ? »

Sa voix se brise légèrement et peut-être que Brienne se brise intérieurement, juste un peu, ce qu'elle ressent est un miroir qui renvoie la lumière comme les ombres et il est trop difficile de mettre des mots dessus alors elle pose les mains sur les hanches de Cersei et commence à les caresser. La lionne se rembrunit légèrement.

« Mon corps, » dit-elle avec fatalité.

Mais Brienne secoue la tête, elle n'est pas comme ces hommes qui ne l'ont vue que comme une marchandise, elle l'attire plus près et la fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Cersei hausse un sourcil, peu convaincue.

« Eh bien… pas seulement, » admet Brienne. « Vous êtes belle, bien sûr… vous êtes magnifique. »

L'ombre d'un sourire se déploie sur ses lèvres.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que… »

Que quoi ? Elle ne sait pas très bien, en réalité. Qu'elle ne l'a pas dénoncée ? Qu'elle a décidé de lui apprendre à se servir d'une épée ? Qu'elle l'a laissée l'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser ? Son esprit est un palais rempli de miroirs déformants qui lui renvoient tous un reflet différent et elle demeure incapable de retrouver la sortie.

« Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Ce que vous êtes… je vois les ombres, les ténèbres, la noirceur. Mais je vois aussi toutes les fissures, celles que vous essayez tant bien que mal de cacher. Je vois… je vois une lueur. Je ne l'invente pas, elle est réelle. Et cette lueur… »

Elle guide la main de Cersei jusqu'à l'endroit où bat son cœur.

« Cette lueur me fait ça. »

Il bat vite, un instant Brienne croit de nouveau se perdre dans les yeux de Jaime, les seuls à lui avoir fait cet effet. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes. Le fantasme ne va pas plus loin, elle ne le permet pas, et elle embrasse doucement Cersei, un baiser qui a le goût de toutes les larmes qu'elles ont jamais versé.

Alors Cersei se lève et, sans la quitter des yeux, retire sa chemise de nuit et la laisse tomber sur le sol. Brienne l'imite aussitôt et la laisse volontiers enrouler les bras autour de son cou.

« Je vous fait confiance, » dit-elle dans un souffle avant de s'allonger sur le lit.

Brienne grimpe au-dessus d'elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, tremble un peu, ose à peine la toucher, ne réalise pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Cersei sourit et entrelace leurs doigts, alors elle commence à déposer de chastes baisers dans son cou, sur ses seins, ses bras, son ventre, ses cuisses, ses lèvres laissent une trace brûlante sur la peau de la lionne, elle vénère son corps, le célèbre avec adoration, Brienne embrasse ses tempes, ses paupières, son front, ses joues, le bout de son nez et termine par sa bouche.

« Vous êtes bien plus qu'une simple marchandise, » dit-elle. « Tellement plus. »

Elles se regardent les yeux dans les yeux et quelque chose d'étrange se produit. Le miroir invisible se brise finalement et les éclats de verre qui les recouvrent ne sont autres que leurs larmes, leur altérité s'affirme, les derniers fantasmes s'inclinent, les illusions sont éventées, le monde est toujours océan vert et doré et chevalier servant mais la réalité ne débouche cette fois sur aucun rêve éveillé, aucun souvenir, et Cersei et Brienne réalisent toutes les deux qu'elles ne désirent rien d'autre que ce qui s'offre à leur regard – après tout ce temps à guetter des échos transformés du passé ou à chercher chez l'autre ce que leur vie aurait pu être, la désanamorphose se produit enfin.

La réalité est belle, elle est désirable et alors qu'elles ne font qu'un, bras, jambes et souffles entremêlés, elles songent qu'elles ne l'échangeraient pour rien au monde.

.

« Jaime me manque, » dit Cersei quelques heures plus tard alors qu'elles sont nues l'une contre l'autre, seulement séparées par son ventre gonflé.

« Il me manque aussi. »

L'ombre de Jaime a quitté la leur, il a quitté son état de reflet anamorphosé pour redevenir une personne entière et c'est peut-être bien le plus grand progrès qu'elles aient fait.

Brienne pose la main sur le ventre de Cersei.

« Il sera toujours avec nous. »

Il y a l'écho d'une promesse dans ses paroles et les émeraudes qu'elle aime tant se mettent à briller, Cersei acquiesce et appuie son front contre le sien.

« Toujours. »

.

 _Toujours_.

C'est le premier mot qui se réfléchit dans l'esprit de Brienne quand elle tient Wylla dans ses bras pour la première fois à peine quelques semaines plus tard. Cersei repose sur son lit, complètement épuisée, mais elle la trouve plus belle que jamais.

« Cersei ? » dit Brienne d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Elle l'embrasse sur le front, émerveillée par cette petite chose qui s'est déjà lovée dans son cœur.

Cersei ne s'est pas assez souvent sentie aimée dans sa vie pour rester de marbre. Elle ne le dira pas à voix haute, pas encore, mais elle se redresse et lui murmure dans l'oreille :

« Je t'aime aussi. »


End file.
